The Lost Hope
by shadowdog52
Summary: A boy named Sage summons an unlikely Spirit animal. Then the worst possible thing happens: His town is attacked, and his family, his two younger sisters and his mother are taken away by an evil with no name. Will his brother, father and him be able to save their family? Read to find out. (All OCs no real character, besides maybe the four fallen. Rated T for violence and gore.)
1. The choosing

_/A day before Sages Nectar Ceremony/_

As I sneak through the Amayan Forest, I spot a giant deer, fifty yards away. _Finally, I can prove myself to the village_ , I think. I fire an arrow, and it hits the deer in the base of the neck. I walk to the deer; I feel pleased with myself.

 _/The Next Day/_

"Sage, it's time to get up."  
"Oh ya, today is my birthday" I mutter, not excited at all.  
I get my shirt on and walk down the stairs sluggishly. I am in no way excited to start the day. I see my mom cooking the deer I had caught, over the fire.  
"Yum, food!" I exclaim.

My mother, Elizabeth, looks me up and down. "Are you going to wear that to your nectar ceremony?"  
"Wait what? That's today? Ummm no I'll be right back." I race upstairs, and get dressed in my nicest clothes, then go down to eat my breakfast.

"Yum, great breakfast mom." I compliment.  
I hurry to get in line for my brother, Mason. He is in front of me, and my friend, Emma, is first. A crowd, well, the whole village, actually, gathers.  
Emma steps up to take her nectar. She takes a sip, and smiles, obviously enjoying the taste. A bright flash comes and a hair appears. She smiles and picks up the hair. The whole village gasps. It had been twenty years since a person had summoned a spirit animal.  
 _Masons next_ , I think.  
He steps up to take a sip of the nectar. There is a bright flash, and a German Shepherd appeared next to him. Mason reached down, and pet the majestic animal. The whole village gasps again. It was a rarity for just one to summon a spirit animal, but two? That was unheard of.  
He steps down, the german shepherd following down happily.  
I bit my lip in anxiety. Will I summon one? I wonder. I take my place in front of the nectar. The greencloak poured a bit of nectar down my throat. The taste was amazing. It tasted like the sweetest of honeys. Nothing happened. I walk down, of the platform sadly. Then there's a great flash next to me, and a Sabertooth Tiger appeared next to me.  
"My spirit animal!" I shout in surprise.


	2. The meeting

_**/The day of the celebration/**_  
 _ **M/A/S/O/N/P/O/V/**_

My mother walked up to Sage and I, and embraced us "I'm so proud of you two!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks mom" Sage said looking down at the sabertooth tiger.

"What are going to name him?"I asked.

"Umm,I don't know,"he paused "maybe saber, how about you Mason?"

"Rebel is my choice " I said, leaning down petting my dog. But then I smelt something weird, something foreign, something wrong, I turn a round to see hundreds of armored men marching into the village Sage and I looked at each other.

Then we grabbed our sword axes and bow and arrows I put my quiver on my back and bow strapped across my shoulder and my sword against my side and axe in my hand and charge in with the rest of the tribe. Sage had a few more weapons than me, but they were only throwing axes. He also grabbed those as I rushed to meet the foreigners. A greencloak grabbed my arm.

"Grab your family and run." He said in a low whisper.

"Why?" I asked.

"They will kill you!" He replied in a low whisper.

I ripped my arm away and walked toward Sage. As I got there I joined Sage in the crowd, he was conversing with what seemed to be their leader.

As I got there the man stepped forward and said, "I am Zerif, the general of this here army, and I am here to ask if you would like to join us."

Sage, Emma, and I looked at each other and said "Were planing to join the greencloaks." We did this in unison. This surprised me a little.

"So be it, we will have to take you by force." He smiled mischievously, then advanced.


	3. The battle part 1

_**/E/M/M/A/S/ /P/O/V/**_

Sage seemed to expect the attack and ducked under the blade, then took his sword and slash open Zerif's back. Then on to the next armored man. It took me a moment to notice the armored man charging at me. Then I backed away and pulled out my crossbow. once I found cover, and started shooting. I looked as I feel weird feeling I notice was loading and firing faster!It seemed like the world slowed down as I fire each bolt. I went to grab another bolt , but my hand enclosed in on empty air!

I took out my swords and charged into the fray, with an all new alertness and speed. I engaged with a man with a giant tiger. The tiger jumped at me, but I hit it with my sword. If they want to attack my village, they are going to have to deal with me. My hair was taunting the tiger with its speed and the tiger finally managed to catch the hairs ears under his paw, then goes down for then kill then Sage's saber tooth and him appeared. The tiger seemed surprised that that something would come and attack him as the saber tooth dug his razor sharp teeth into the tigers neck the teeth looked like knives impaling flesh. Then the tiger and the man screamed in pain as Sage dug his sword into the man's heart.

"Thank you." I said

"No problem." he said back

We both took off in equal speed and agility. Then I heard a scream from Sage's hut. As I burst into the room I saw his family huddled in the corner of the room. All of a sudden Sage bursted into the flaming hut.

"NO!" he screamed and then advanced.

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, Shadowdog52 here, couldn't have done this without my editor. Well, I probably could have done it without her but there would have been ALOT more mistakes. *Hears screaming in the other room* SAAAAAAGEEEE!**_

 _ **Uhhh, that's all folks!**_


	4. battl part two

/E/M/M/A/S/ /P/O/V/

Seeing Sage he was being brave or extremely idiotic to run into a flaming hut while a battle was going on. "COME OVER HERE AND HELP ME PLEASE!" I heard Sage yell. "(Well let's hope I don't get burned alive. I owe my live to him anyways.)" I thought. Sprinting towards the door and jumping over the small flame blocking the door. "Quick put out some of the fire stomp it out while I help my family up." Sage said. I went up to the fire stomping down the small flame. "(Good I have no fire on my feet.)" I thought.

I went back to Sage helping his nearly fainted family out the door. Good time as well moments after we got out the house collapsed on its self. "We need to get out of here!" Sages brother rasped. Seeing to conflict of the battle everyone fighting back. "To the forest." Sage said quickly. Going within the speed of limping and walking in to the forest ignored by the conflict. Sage's family sat deep in the forest to recover from the smoke. Since we're in Eura we should to one of the costs near greenhaven to have safety. And so we went on the long road away from the army with only the cloths on our backs. I'm betting my family would have fled as werush through the forest all of a sudden sage just stops. mason behind him stop look back and all of a sudden they run back at the exact same time. as they yell

"save my family"

I turn and run towards the woods while they run towards the fight I mutter "boys"

* * *

We get to the old healers hut to tend to our wounds we get a the herbs as four men from the army rush i"m the only won to protect the two familys.

 **A/N sorry i did not edit i got a whole bunch of nag from my sister to publish thats all thanks**


End file.
